In Your Eyes
by reiei
Summary: Ketika Kaito akhirnya menemuinya setelah lama tak bertemu, yang memenuhi pikirannya bukanlah dirinya. Apa yang akan Rook lakukan? Based on the anime's 2nd season episode 20. Rook's POV. Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read. RnR?


Fic pertama di fandom Phi Brain, sekaligus membantu membangun fandom ini, ehehe. Anyway, read and enjoy it~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

_Rook's POV _

Based on (and also spoiler of) Phi Brain season 2 episode 20

Shonen-ai

**Disclaimer:**

Phi Brain –Kami no Puzzle– belongs to Yoshiki Togawa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Melihat wajahmu di ruang kerjaku di markas P.O.G bukanlah sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Melihat sosokmu memasuki ruangan ini, mendengarkan setiap gema langkah yang membawamu semakin dekat denganku—aku tidak bisa tidak merasa senang. Bahkan sejak Himekawa-san menyampaikan pesan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku sudah tak sabar menantikan kedatanganmu. Selama ini aku berusaha menahan diri meskipun aku ingin menemuimu setiap hari. Mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memuaskan keegoisanku sedangkan Orpheus Order masih berusaha menjalankan rencana mereka.

Sinar pucat bulan dan pantulan cahaya dari lampu-lampu bangunan dari balik kaca di belakangku yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan ini, memantulkan ekspresi serius di wajahmu, membuatku sadar bahwa kedatanganmu kesini bukanlah hanya untuk menemuiku karna kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Sorot matamu menunjukkan hal itu. Mungkin kau ingin mendiskusikan suatu hal soal Orpheus Order, pikirku. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah salah satu target mereka. Namun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirmu seakan membawa serta dingin angin malam yang seharusnya tak mampu menerobos dinding ruangan ini.

"Apa?!"

"Rook, biarkan aku menghadapi Gusha Puzzle lagi."

Aku memandang lurus ke dalam dua onix milikmu. Tak terlihat sedikitpun keraguan disana. Sekeras apapun aku menentangnya ataupun selama apapun aku membujukmu untuk membatalkan niatmu, aku yakin kau takkan menghiraukannya. Jadi aku menyerah, dan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Sedikit rasa lega tampak melintas di wajahmu, tapi keseriusanmu tak tergoyahkan. Dengan memanfaatkan alat tranportasi milik P.O.G, kami –aku, Kaito, dan Bishop– berangkat menuju salah satu tempat dimana Gusha Puzzle tertidur. Gusha Puzzle yang kurancang khusus untukmu…

"Perjalanan kita kesana akan cukup memakan waktu, cobalah untuk tidur dulu, Kaito…"

"Aa, jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau tidurlah Rook, pasti kau lelah bekerja seharian," jawabnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya –yang semula terus mengarah ke luar jendela– ke arahku.

Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya kan Kaito? Menyembunyikan alasan kenapa kau tidak ingin tertidur. Apa kau takut pada mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu? Mimpi buruk itu juga kah yang akhirnya membuatmu mengambil langkah ini? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terkunci di dalam tenggorokanku tanpa aku bisa mengucapkannya.

"Maaf sudah menambah jam kerjamu untuk mengantarku," ujarnya diiringi senyum, senyumnya yang biasanya, seraya mengacak rambutku pelan.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang memutuskan untuk mengantarmu ke tempat Gusha Puzzle itu, dan aku tak keberatan karna aku bisa bersamamu—"

Ah, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kukatakan. Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan panas merayap ke kedua pipiku. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dari pandangan Kaito. Kukira Kaito akan marah, atau paling tidak akan mengabaikanku karna sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hubungan pribadi kami, tetapi yang terdengar malah tawa.

Ia menarikku mendekat, mendekapku sebentar sebelum kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pelan keningku. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu," bisiknya. Aku tak lagi bisa mengendalikan degup jantungku yang menjadi. Dan sebuah senyum mengembang sempurna di bibirku.

"Mau tidur di pelukanku malam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku memukulkan kepalan tanganku ke perutnya dengan main-main –membuatnya mengaduh pelan– lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Kuterima tawaranmu," ujarku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia tersenyum ke arahku. Kaito lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundakku, mendekapku.

"Selamat tidur, Rook…"

Malam itu pertama kalinya aku tertidur nyenyak setelah beberapa bulan terpisah darinya.

o/o

Ketika aku terbangun, fajar telah menyingsing.

"Selamat pagi, Rook. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Kaito. Nadanya masih menyiratkan keisengannya semalam, tapi jelas terlihat bahwa ia tak tidur sedikitpun semalam.

"Begitulah, sudah cukup lama kau cuti jadi bantalku," balasku.

Kaito menyeringai. "Kalau begitu selanjutnya giliranmu menjadi bantalku."

"Aku menantikannya," aku balas menyeringai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti. Bishop membuka pintu di sampingku, mengabarkan bahwa kami sudah sampai tujuan. Aku menjelaskan pada Kaito bahwa selanjutnya kami harus berjalan kaki menuju lokasi Gusha Puzzle itu berada, dan rombongan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami melemati barisan pepohonan tanpa satupun yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya terlihat pintu masuk dari sebuah gua.

"Disinikah tempatnya?" Kaito yang pertama membuka suara begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam gua.

"Ya, disinilah lokasi puzzlenya," jawab Bishop. "Puzzle yang awalnya dibuat oleh Rook-sama untuk membimbing Anda menjadi anak _Phi Brain… _Gusha Puzzle."

Ingatanku kembali ke hari dimana aku termakan oleh Orpheus ring, terperangkap oleh obsesiku padamu tanpa mampu mengendalikannya. Saat itu kau pun menderita karna _armlet _terkutuk yang membuatmu melihat masa depan yang mengerikan itu, membuatmu melampaui batasan yang hampir menghancurkan dirimu. Dan meskipun aku tahu kau berhasil mengalahkan hal itu, dan meskipun aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya lagi jika perlu, secuil rasa khawatir masih terlintas di benakku…

"Kau benar-benar mau melakukannya ya, Kaito?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja begitu pintu menuju puzzle mematikan itu terlihat di hadapanku.

"Ya," jawabmu tanpa sedikit keraguan sedikitpun.

"Saya menentang hal ini," ujar Bishop. "Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi."

"Aku harus jadi lebih kuat agar dapat melawan Freecell dan menyelamatkannya," ujarmu. Sesuai dugaan, ini semua berhubungan dengan 'anak itu'. "Dia bilang janji kami, juga ibunya, tak berarti apapun untuknya."

"Kurasa itu bukti sebanyak apa _Ring_ telah mengkonsumsinya…," ujarku sambil berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang seakan menusuk hatiku.

"Aku harus menghentikannya," matamu menyiratkan rasa kasihan, kepedulian… Dan suaramu menyalurkan tekadmu yang sekeras baja. "Tapi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku tak mungkin punya kesempatan untuk menang."

"Apa karena dia mulai bangkit sebagai anak _Phi Brain_? Karenanya Anda ingin menyelesaikan Gusha Puzzle? Untuk menjadi sepertinya…?" Bishop menyuarakan pertaannya yang juga ada di benakku.

"Tak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu seperti _Phi Brain_ lagi. Aku akan menjadi kuat tanpa hal macam itu."

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya itu bukan sekedar motivasi ataupun kata-kata yang dilontarkan begitu saja agar tak membuat orang lain khawatir, tapi sesuatu yang akan ia perjuangkan, yang akan ia jaga. Itu sumpahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau itu Kaito, aku yakin dia mampu menjadi lebih kuat meskipun tanpa bantuan _Ring_.

"Rook-sama, ini terlalu berbahaya. Kita harus menghentikannya" Bishop kembali menyuarakan ketidaksepakatannya

"Perasaan Kaito tak akan berubah. Dan begitu juga perasaanku…"

Aku percaya pada Kaito. Dan jika puzzle yang kubuat ini mampu membantunya mencapai tujuannya, maka aku akan mendukungnya. Aku akan mempercayai perasaannya, dan mempercayai perasaanku yang terukir di dalam puzzle ini. Ketika perlahan sosokmu menghilang di balik pintu menuju puzzle maut itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggumu kembali ke sampingku.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak Kaito mulai menyelesaikan puzzle itu. Kini langit sudah kembali memerah mengiringi kepergian sang mentari. Aku masih menunggu saat dimana pintu keluar dari puzzle yang kubuat ini untuk terbuka, menunggu sosok Kaito kembali ke hadapanku. Dan kepercayaanku padanya masih belum berkurang sedikitpun. Kaito pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, pasti.

"Aku… masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," aku mulai berbicara. "Aku tak percaya aku bisa sekejam itu sampai membuat puzzle seperti ini."

"Hal itu… karena Anda terkonsumsi oleh _Armlet_. Itu bukan salah Anda, Rook-sama," balas Bishop.

"Ya. Aku terkonsumsi oleh _Armlet_ itu, karena aku berusaha menjadi anak _Phi Brain_. Karena itu aku tak mau ada orang lain yang mengulang kesalahanku. Aku tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang merasakan penderitaan itu, penderitaan seperti yang aku dan Kaito rasakan…"

Setelah semua penderitaan yang kusebabkan, aku merasa beruntung kau masih mau menerimaku, memaafkanku, bahkan membalas perasaanku… Sementara aku menyerahkan diri pada _Armlet_ itu dan membiarkan diriku dikendalikan olehnya, kau dengan berani menolak benda itu dan mengalahkanku dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Karena itu Kaito, aku yakin kau pasti mampu mengalahkan _Orpheus Order, _dan menyelamatkan 'anak itu' seperti bagaimana kau menyelamatkanku.

o/o

Ketika akhirnya Kaito melangkahkan kakinya melalui pintu keluar, langit sudah gelap. Diterangi sinar bulan yang temaram, aku bisa melihat ekspresimu yang tampak lebih susah daripada sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi di dalam?

"Seseorang dengan inisial 'F' meninggalkan pesan untukku disana…"

"F?"

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Freecell."

"Jadi dia sudah menyelesaikan Gusha Puzzle ini lebih dulu?" tanya Bishop dengan nada tidak percaya. Sejujurnya aku juga tak percaya, bahwa ada orang lain yang mampu menyelesaikan puzzle ini selain Kaito. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bahwa 'anak itu' mampu menyelesaikan puzzle ini lebih dulu dari Kaito…

"Rook, tunjukkan Gusha Puzzle yang lain, yang lebih sulit dari ini!"

Emosi telah menjalari Kaito. Ia merasa dikalahkan oleh 'anak itu', padahal ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat darinya agar mampu menyelamatkannya. Ia merasa usahanya sia-sia…

"Gusha Puzzle ini dibuat untukmu ketika kau masih memakai _Armlet_ itu, Kaito," ujarku.

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Kau menyelesaikannya tanpa _Armlet_ itu. Itu artinya Kaito sudah bertambah kuat," jawabku seraya tersenyum. Aku mengatakannya untuk meredakan emosi Kaito yang meningkat, tapi itu juga kenyataan yang sesungguhnya kurasakan. Kaito tampak tertegun sesaat. Tapi ekspresi ketidakpuasan itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. Seiring dengannya, senyumku pun menghilang. Kata-kata itu saja tidak cukup, karena kenyataannya 'anak itu' telah mendahului Kaito. Dan seperti kata Kaito, ia tak akan mampu menang melawan 'anak itu' kalau tetap seperti ini…

"Tapi tetap saja, aku harus melakukan ini…," gumamnya pelan. "Untuk menghentikannya, aku harus jadi lebih kuat."

"…kau benar. Kau harus jadi lebih kuat," ujarku akhirnya. Melihat Kaito telah kembali membulatkan tekadnya, aku tak bisa menghalanginya. Dan lagipula, memang hanya Kaito yang mampu menghentikannya, menyelamatkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin Kaito pasti bisa melakukannya, karena Kaito-lah yang melepaskan jiwaku dari kurungan _Armlet_ itu."

Karena itu, Kaito juga pasti mampu menyelamatkannya, seperti ia menyelamatkanku.

"Rook…"

Tapi… jika hal itu terjadi, aku merasa bahwa jarak antara aku dan Kaito akan bertambah lebar. Padahal aku belum sepenuhnya mampu menutup jarak yang timbul akibat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Jika Kaito berhasil menyelamatkannya, aku merasa Kaito akan pergi dariku, pergi bersamanya… Aku tak mau kehilangan Kaito, tidak lagi…

"Karenanya kali ini… Aku akan ikut denganmu, Kaito."

Akan kutunjukkan pada 'anak itu' bahwa Kaito hanya milikku seorang, dan cuma aku yang berhak berada di sisinya. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menyentuh Kaitoku…

.

.

.

.**fin**.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Sejujurnya saya merasa awkward ngetik dialog mereka pake bahasa Indonesia *biasa nonton anime yang subtitlenya English sih* dan bingung juga nyari translate indo yang pas X"D Di bagian akhirnya Rook terdengar yandere ya, ahaha~ Dan sebenernya ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yang bener-bener berlabel 'shonen-ai', biasanya paling cuma hint lol.

Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^ Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~ Matta ne!


End file.
